


Don't lie and say it's what you wanted(when it's what we needed)

by The_odd_one



Series: regulus black stuff (The_Odd_One) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt Regulus Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inferi, Regulus Black Dies, The Cave, sad regulus black, why isn't that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_odd_one/pseuds/The_odd_one
Summary: regulus dies, basically.
Series: regulus black stuff (The_Odd_One) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Don't lie and say it's what you wanted(when it's what we needed)

He could hear death whisper, the cold breath of dread hitting his ear as he made his way into the cave. Kreacher walked solemnly beside him, a silent companion.

His eyes closed as he breathed in, air rushing out of him in a harsh gust.

Determined santorini eyes opened.

His hand clutched the small note between his fingers, stomach heavy with the little food he'd eaten.

-

_To the dark lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this,_

-

Regulus trembled as he hunched over, gasps and shuttering breaths the only sound he could make. Pale scarred fingers clawed at his heart and throat, harsh red lines crosshatching into his flesh.

His mother stood on the stairs, face cold and disappointed.

Always so _disappointed_.

He slumped onto the floor with nary a sound as agony took hold of him once more.

~~_stop, stop. stopstopstop! please! it hurts it hurts it hurts_!~~

He choked on the metallic tasting liquid rising up in his throat. Ears ringing and ringing. His eye sight spotting up and dulling into a blur.

-

, _But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

 _I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can_.

-

Dull eyes watched as his brother laughed and smiled with the marauders, his brother carefree in a way he'd never seen him. 

He was jealous.

Of his brother and potter.

Of course he was, potter had instantly been a better brother to sirius, as the eldest son of walburga often hissed at regulus. And, he was jealous of sirius because his brother got away. He left and he didn't have to deal with there parents anymore.

He didn't get to see that what they had done to him had only truly been his parents version of child's play.

They didn't make that same mistake with regulus. They punished him fully. Cruciatus and viscous hexes. Don't make him laugh, those were so much easier to bare then when his mother got...creative with her methods.

Sirius truly had it easier.

His parents tortured him just because. Not the same kind of torture, no of course not. They wanted to make the lesson stick in as many ways as they could.

He pulled his eyes away, pretending to listen to what evan was saying.

-

 _I face death in hopes that when you meet your match_ ,

-

Regulus stared dully at the mark on his arm. He didn't even notice the pain, to used to his mother's punishments.

He drew his eyes up to viciously satisfied red, then he bowed. Just as the others had and vowed himself to his new lord, voice devoid of anything. Or maybe it was worshipful, he had learned to maintain the tone so often that he never truly knew how he sounded anymore.

What's another thing that cold be taken from him? He should prepare himself for the next time, though it wasn't like he truly had anymore to lose.

-

 _You will be mortal once more_.

-

It hurt.

It was agony, everything in his being screamed and cried.

He couldn't breathe, his lungs frozen.

Everything was to bright. Too dry.

Until it wasn't.

Darkness engulfed him. Water, precious water, hit his throat and his lungs thawed. He inhaled.

Only he couldn't get air.

His eyes snapped open when a clawed skeletal hand latched onto his leg. He tried to pull away only for more hands to latch onto him.

Dragging him down.

Down into the pitch lightless void.

Where he couldn't breath.

-

_R.A.B_

-

Everything faded.

Nothing.

No heart beat.

No movement.

A small pinprick bubble popped on the surface of the lake.

Then everything remained still.

-

Regulus black no longer existed. Had not truly existed for a very long time, and never would again.

For he sat at the bottom of a lake, body half eaten,

And santorini eyes blank of anything but the reflection of other dead.

**END**


End file.
